


Being Romantic Goes A Long Way.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Date, First time holding hands, Fluff, Romantic walk in the park, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Romantic Goes A Long Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “First date. First time holding hands.” (exerciseindisguise)

"Hey, English?" Angie asked as she approached Peggy with the pie she ordered.

"Yes, Angie? What’s on your mind?" Peggy asked, her attention shifting from the newspaper, with yet another headline about Howard Stark, to the beautiful waitress.

"Are you free this Saturday?" Angie asked as she sat opposite the Agent, crossing her arms on the table and leaning over.

"Oh, um, I suppose I can leave my schedule blank. What do you have in mind?"

"I, Angie Martinelli, would love the honour of taking you, Peggy Carter," The younger girl spoke before leaning in closer and whispering, "On our first date to the pictures this Saturday!"

Peggy was surprised at the invitation for a date. She never dated when she was younger, she was too independent and intimidating for anyone to approach her, let alone ask her.

Then, Angie came along and wormed her way into her heart quickly. They became good friends, and that quickly changed into something more. Peggy always loved how open and forward Angie was, because lord knows that she wouldn’t even know how to broach the subject of their budding relationship. _  
_

"Well?" Angie asked, pulling the older woman from her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I’d love to Angie. Did you want to see anything in particular?"

"Yeah, they’re playing  _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_  again and I really wanna see it!” The waitress exclaimed, bouncing in excitement.

"Then it’s settled," Peggy smiled and propped her elbow up on the table, leaning her head on her hand.

"Great! Pick you up at eight!" Angie winked and scuttled away just as the cook bellowed out to her to get a wiggle on and serve the paying customers.

Peggy laughed and shook her head, watching as her date balanced four plates on her arms and a pot of fresh coffee.

-

Saturday rolled by rather quickly for Peggy as she immersed herself in more work so that she could have some free time to go on her date. Peggy spent more time than usual on her outfit, deciding on wearing a white silk blouse, a navy blue knee-length skirt and matching blazer. Instead of pinning her hair up like usual, Peggy chose to leave her hair out, letting the soft, brown curls fall gently over her shoulders. She applied light make up and a darker lipstick.

Looking at the clock, the Agent saw that it was nearly eight and slipped into her heels before checking herself in the mirror once more. There was a knocking on her door and she went to answer it.

Angie stood there, clad in a light blue dress that matched her eyes, and a big smile on her face.

"Lookin’ good, English. You ready to go?" The waitress asked as she held out her arm for Peggy to take.

"I’ve been very much looking forward to this, so yes," The older woman smiled back, taking the proffered arm and linking them.

-

The movie was a thriller, which instantly had Angie on edge. Truth be told, the reason she picked this particular film was so that she could be held by Peggy in the moments she got scared. She’d seen it before but the scary parts still got to her.

Peggy was all too happy to oblige and held Angie in her arms, silently laughing at the younger woman.

After it finished, Angie sat up properly, reluctant to leave her girlfriend’s arms. They linked arms again as they walked out of the theatre.

"Thank you for taking me out Angie. It was really nice," Peggy smiled as they walked down the bustling street.

"No problem, English. I’m glad I could get you away from work for once," The waitress grinned back, "I hope I’m not alone in the thought that the night is still young. We still have time before Mrs. Fry’s curfew and it’s such a nice night out for a walk."

Peggy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I’d love to go for a walk. The park, perhaps?"

"Why? So you can ravage me where there are hardly any people and lights? Jeez, English, we’ve only been on one date!" Angie joked as she led them to the park.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Peggy removed her arm from Angie’s. Before the younger woman could protest, Peggy slipped her hand into the other woman’s. Angie smiled and held her hand tighter. It was nice to be able to hold hands like a proper couple, walking close together and speaking intimately. It felt good, it felt right.

"This is so romantic. A quiet walk in the park, the moonlight shimmering on the lake. We should do a moonlit picnic here some day," Angie sighed dreamily.

"For our next date then. I’ll organise everything for a moonlit picnic. Next Saturday, if you can spare it?" Peggy offered as they stopped just on the bank of the lake, sitting down on the soft grass, their hands never straying from each other’s.

"Oh, Peggy! That would be so wonderful! I don’t care if I’m working that day, I’ll make sure that I’m not so that I can prepare for it," Angie laughed as she sat directly next to her girlfriend, leaning her head on her shoulder.

Peggy laughed at the overzealous Angie, and turned to kiss the crown of her head. She looked down at Angie and winked.

"It’ll be perfect … And if you’re lucky, you just might get a proper kiss."


End file.
